


higher education

by luciferinasundaysuit



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: Josh groans. He’s face down in the middle of the study room floor, has been since Troy started trying to quiz him.“I don’t wanna conjugate another fuckin’ verb as long as I live,” he says.





	higher education

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ewidentnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewidentnie/gifts).



> Thanks to L, B, and B for looking this over.

“Josh,” Troy says.

Josh doesn’t answer, grunts instead.

Troy throws a flashcard at him, but it’s too light, drifting ineffectually to the floor.

“Joshua,” he says.

“Mm,” Josh answers, not looking up from where his cheek is pressed against his textbook.

“Hey,” Troy says, dropping the whole stack of flashcards on the table with a clatter. “Do you want to pass French 1000 or what?”

Josh groans. He’s face down in the middle of the study room floor, has been since Troy started trying to quiz him.

“I don’t wanna conjugate another fuckin’ verb as long as I live,” he says.

Troy arches his back against the uncomfortable plastic chair, making a low noise as he stretches out the tightness in his muscles. He pokes at Josh’s calf with the toe of his sneaker.

“Tough shit, you picked a fancy liberal arts school with a foreign language requirement,” he says.

“Uggggh,” Josh moans. “They lured me in with baseball and a wet campus. It was a trap.”

He rolls onto his back and looks up at Troy. His shirt is rucked up around his stomach. He scratches his side, and Troy watches the movements of his hand. 

“I’m hungry,” Josh says.

Troy rolls his eyes. “You’re always hungry.”

“Darlin’. I need sustenance,” Josh insists.

Troy picks up his phone off the table and checks the time. “Reuben’s is the only thing open on campus.”

“That’s all the way over by the new dorms,” Josh whines.

Troy rolls his eyes. “It’s a ten minute walk from one side of campus to the other, and we’re in the middle.”

Josh sits up, runs his fingers through his hopelessly messed up hair from lying on the library floor for two hours. 

“Feed me?” he asks.

“Yeah, okay,” Troy says. “It’s Thursday, so pizza’s half off.”

Josh’s eyes light up. 

“Tulo,” he says. “They sell beer.”

“You want me to purchase alcohol for a minor?” Troy asks.

Josh huffs, and Troy laughs.

“Of course I’m gonna buy you beer,” Troy says. “Don’t I always?”

“Mostly, yeah,” Josh says. “Play your cards right, and it might even get you laid.”

“Doesn’t it always?” Troy asks.

Josh smiles. “Mostly.”

Troy holds out his hand to pull Josh up. Josh takes it, but he kneels up and pulls Troy down to meet him halfway.

“Damn it, Josh,” Troy says as he hits his knees. “Couldn’t you just stand like a normal person?”

Josh presses his hand to Troy’s neck. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” he asks, then leans in for a kiss, fingers of his other hand tugging Troy in by his shirt.

Troy kisses him back, hands going to Josh’s shoulders.

“Wait,” he says, pulling away and looking at the plate glass wall of the study room. “Everybody can see.”

Josh looks out the window and shrugs.

“Ain’t that why we’re hip deep in debt so we can pay 40k a semester to attend this bastion of Southern progressiveness?” he asks.

Troy tilts his head. “You’ve got a point.”

“I always do,” Josh says with a grin. “Now kiss me again.”

Troy does.


End file.
